Un mariage de convenance
by Maelia Romana
Summary: Après la mort de Ronan, Olympe se trouve dans une situation délicate. Lazare lui propose une solution. Elle ignore que c'est lui qui a tué le père de Ronan, il ignore que c'est Ronan qu'elle aimait. Quand ils le découvriront, il sera déjà trop tard.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages non-historiques appartiennent aux auteurs du spectacle musical _1789, les amants de la Bastille_. Je ne fais que les emprunter, sans aucun but lucratif.

Merci à** Juliette **(page Facebook :** Stanzinaïs Créations, Dessins & Cosplay**) pour le montage de couverture.

**Avertissement :** J'ai peu de temps pour écrire et aucun chapitre d'avance, donc la suite n'arrivera pas vite. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas jusqu'où j'irai dans l'histoire que j'ai imaginée avec ma soeur. L'écrire entièrement serait bien trop long, et trop de détails restent flous. Donc, pour l'instant, je vois plutôt une fic courte, concentrée sur la partie d'histoire correspondant au résumé. Après, on verra si je continue.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Une foule de Parisiens se pressait devant l'Hôtel de Ville, attendant l'arrivée de la famille royale que des émeutiers avaient forcée à quitter Versailles quelques heures plus tôt. N'ayant pas vu depuis presque quatre mois les enfants dont elle avait été l'une des gouvernantes, Olympe avait tenu à y aller malgré les protestations de sa logeuse. Celle-ci avait fini par céder aux arguments de sa fille, Lucile, avec qui Olympe s'était liée d'amitié dès le jour où Camille Desmoulins les avait présentées l'une à l'autre, et les deux jeunes filles étaient parties en promettant plus ou moins de ne pas s'éloigner de la voiture, dont le conducteur pourrait les protéger en cas de troubles. Mais l'affluence les avaient obligées à descendre à quelques rues de la place pour continuer à pied.

Quand le cortège arriva, ce fut la bousculade. Séparée de Lucile par le mouvement de la foule, Olympe se retrouva coincée et désorientée, à chercher désespérément son amie du regard. Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, un appel lui parvint, à moitié noyé sous les acclamations du peuple saluant l'arrivée de son Roi.

- Olympe ! Olympe !

- Lucile ! Par ici ! répondit aussitôt l'interpelée en levant les bras dans l'espoir que son amie pourrait la repérer et la rejoindre.

Mais, presque aussitôt, un coup reçu sans que le responsable s'en rende compte ou s'en soucie lui fit porter vivement les mains à son ventre. Car, sous le corset qui donnait l'illusion d'une taille encore fine, le fruit de son amour pour Ronan grandissait en secret.

Inquiète pour ce bébé que, malgré l'inconvenance de sa situation, elle s'était mise à considérer comme un cadeau du ciel, elle renonça à tenter d'apercevoir le petit Dauphin et sa soeur, et décida de reculer, de fuir cette foule qui la cernait de toutes parts.

- Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît. Madame... Monsieur... Je vous en prie, laissez-moi...

Hélas, personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Un seul recours : bousculer aussi, ignorer les cris de protestation, se battre pour sortir à tout prix de cette marée humaine. Elle entendit encore Lucile l'appeler, mais ne chercha plus à répondre. Son corset trop serré rendait sa respiration difficile au moindre effort et, pour l'instant, toutes ses forces étaient concentrées sur la nécessité de se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

Émergeant enfin de cet enfer, Olympe resta un moment immobile, à lutter pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Puis sa vue se brouilla et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

**_x_**

Lazare, à cheval, avait suivi le cortège depuis Versailles avec d'autres officiers de la garde nationale. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que ce maudit peuple révolutionnaire s'était permis d'envahir le château et d'exiger que les souverains le quitte pour aller s'installer dans la capitale, à la merci de leurs prochains caprices ? Comme ceux qui étaient partis au lendemain de la prise de la Bastille, il n'avait cessé d'espérer que tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre, mais désormais il craignait réellement que le chaos se prolonge. Et il enrageait de se sentir inutile au Roi qu'il avait juré de servir.

Comme celui-ci venait d'entrer dans l'Hôtel de Ville, les cris de la foule se calmaient. Tout le monde allait maintenant attendre qu'il ressorte.

Laissant son regard errer vers l'autre bout de la place, derrière les rangs désordonnés de spectateurs, Lazare aperçut une jeune femme qui semblait en détresse. Il était à cent lieux d'imaginer la connaître mais, au moment même où elle tombait évanouie, il entendit une autre femme appeler "Olympe !", et son esprit associa le son à l'image, lui présentant le souvenir d'une jeune personne qui, à l'amusement d'une partie de la Cour, avait souvent fait l'objet d'éloges ridiculement tournés par l'inénarrable Auguste Ramard.

Était-ce possible ? La jeune sous-gouvernante au sujet de laquelle la Reine avait, paraît-il, exprimé quelque inquiétude après l'avoir libérée de son service en juillet... Les chances qu'il s'agisse d'elle étaient minces mais, sans vraiment réfléchir, Lazare décida qu'il lui fallait s'en assurer. Il descendit donc de cheval, chargea son subordonné le plus proche de surveiller l'animal et lança aux gens qui lui barraient le passage l'ordre de s'écarter.

Comme il était en uniforme (donc armé) et n'avait pas l'air commode, les Parisiens obéirent sans trop rechigner. Il atteignit ainsi rapidement l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille, toujours sans connaissance.

- Mademoiselle du Puget ? appela-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

De près, il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun doute : c'était bien elle... et la Reine serait sûrement ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était en vie. À condition qu'elle le reste.

La soulevant dans ses bras, il se retourna et s'aperçut que des gens du dernier rang les regardaient.

- Allez chercher un médecin, ordonna-t-il à la femme qui lui semblait la moins stupide du lot.

- Mais... je ne sais pas où en trouver un ! Et il y a trop de monde, je ne pourrais pas passer !

- S'il fallait appeler un médecin chaque fois qu'une femme s'évanouit... grommela un homme avec un "accent paysan" si prononcé que le comte ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Secouez-la un peu, elle reviendra à elle.

Comme, en plus, il faisait mine d'approcher pour montrer l'exemple, Lazare le fusilla du regard. Il allait répliquer avec hauteur qu'on ne secoue pas une demoiselle de qualité quand une voix féminine retint son attention.

- Olympe ! Oh mon Dieu ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai seulement vue tomber, répondit-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante. Habitez-vous dans ce quartier ?

- Non, mais si vous aviez la bonté de la porter jusqu'à la voiture qui nous attend à quelques rues d'ici, je pourrais aller chercher un médecin.

Ravi d'avoir enfin affaire à une personne sensée, Lazare lui adressa son plus charmant sourire en la priant très poliment de lui indiquer où trouver sa voiture.

- Écartez-vous ! tonna-t-il à nouveau dès qu'il sut dans quelle direction partir.

En réaction au bruit, Olympe remua un peu, mais resta inconsciente. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, la protégeant autant que possible tout en ouvrant la voie à son amie, dont il ignorait toujours le nom.

**_x x x_**

Voyant le médecin sortir de la voiture, sur un siège de laquelle ils avaient installé la malade, Lazare et Lucile s'avancèrent.

- Votre épouse va bien, monsieur, annonça l'homme à un Lazare trop surpris pour rectifier immédiatement son erreur. Et, maintenant qu'elle a promis de ne plus serrer autant son corset et d'éviter de se mêler aux foules, l'enfant devrait bien se porter également.

Comme cette deuxième phrase laissait Lazare muet de stupeur (quand donc Olympe du Puget s'était-elle mariée, et à quoi pensait son époux pour la laisser s'exposer à la rudesse de la plèbe parisienne ?), ce fut Lucile qui répondit.

- Merci, docteur. Je m'assurerai qu'elle respecte vos consignes.

- Euh... oui, merci, finit par balbutier Lazare. Combien vous dois-je ?

Lucile lui lança un regard étonné mais jugea apparemment préférable de laisser le médecin continuer à ignorer que l'homme à qui il parlait n'était pas le mari de sa patiente.

**_x_**

- Olympe... Comment te sens-tu ?

Relevant la tête pour voir Lucile qui entrait dans la voiture, Olympe lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Mieux, mais... comment suis-je arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Lucile le lui expliqua puis, comme Olympe lui demandait si l'homme qui l'avait portée était encore là, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au dehors avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Dis-lui d'entrer un instant. Je voudrais le remercier.

Lucile sortit donc pour aller transmettre le message et, une minute plus tard, Olympe se redressa d'un bond sous le coup de la surprise en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Monsieur de Peyrolles !

Il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle se soit attendue à voir apparaître. Ou, plus exactement, l'une des nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais revoir de sa vie et que, contrairement à quelques autres, elle n'aurait même pas regretté.

- Mademoiselle du Puget, la salua-t-il comme en retour, bien qu'il n'ait pu manquer de remarquer à la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom qu'elle avait seulement laissé échapper une exclamation d'étonnement. Ou plutôt madame, mais pardonnez-moi, j'ignore votre nouveau nom.

- Je ne suis pas mariée.

D'où lui était venue cette idée ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait quitté la Cour avec l'intention d'aller retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Mais, quand elle vit quel choc lui causait sa réponse, elle soupçonna qu'il savait autre chose, et il ne tarda pas à le confirmer.

- Je pensais... Le médecin m'a pris pour votre mari et il m'a dit...

Gênée, Olympe détourna les yeux.

- Je suppose que je ne pourrai plus le cacher, maintenant, soupira-t-elle. Mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien à personne. Je devais me marier. La Reine m'avait libérée de son service pour que j'aille rejoindre mon fiancé mais... je suis arrivée trop tard.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir honte, parce qu'elle aimait Ronan et ne pensait pas que ce qu'elle ait fait soit vraiment grave (au cours des derniers mois, il lui était même arrivé de se dire que Dieu avait voulu qu'elle cède à la tentation parce que, même s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à vivre ensemble, il fallait qu'un enfant naisse de leur union), mais sa propre conviction ne pouvait la garantir contre le mauvais jugement des autres, et elle connaissait trop peu le comte de Peyrolles pour espérer son indulgence. Il répondit toutefois sur un ton neutre dont elle ne put rien déduire, sinon qu'il lui gardait au moins assez d'estime pour ne pas cesser de lui adresser la parole.

- Je vois. Les rumeurs de la Cour n'étaient donc pas entièrement infondées.

- Quelles rumeurs ? s'affola Olympe, imaginant soudain que la "bande d'incapables" de Ramard avait répandu partout l'histoire du "chevalier Ronan, sans peur et sans reproche" au sujet duquel ils l'avaient tourmentée.

- Celles qui disaient que vous vous étiez enfuie avec un révolutionnaire, répondit Lazare d'une voix toujours aussi peu révélatrice.

L'avait-il cru ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle se devait de rectifier un point important.

- Jamais je ne me serais _enfuie_ !

- Mais votre fiancé était bien un révolutionnaire ? répliqua Lazare.

Et cette fois Olympe crut déceler une petite note de mépris.

- J'espérais parvenir à le convaincre que le Roi ne voulait que le bien du peuple et que la Reine m'avait toujours traitée avec affection, expliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Et vous êtes restée parmi le peuple pour tenter de convertir tous les révolutionnaires de la ville ?

Se moquait-il d'elle ? Parce que, si ce n'était pas son intention, ça y ressemblait fort. En tout cas, il devait au moins la trouver bien naïve.

- Non, je... commença-t-elle sans trop savoir comment poursuivre. Oh, si je pouvais, bien sûr... Mais je ne pense pas le pouvoir. Quant à retourner à Versailles... Peut-être la Reine aurait-elle accepté de me reprendre à son service, mais... vous savez maintenant que je n'aurais pu y rester bien longtemps sans faire l'objet d'un scandale.

- Vous auriez pu trouver un mari et devenir marquise ou comtesse au lieu de...

- Non ! s'indigna Olympe sans laisser son interlocuteur finir sa phrase. Épouser le premier venu et le laisser croire que mon enfant est le sien ? Outre le fait qu'insister pour un mariage rapide aurait éveillé les soupçons, je ne suis pas capable d'un tel mensonge.

- Et s'il avait connaissance de votre situation ?

La question la prit au dépourvu.

- Quel homme m'épouserait dans ces conditions ? répliqua-t-elle avec un temps de retard.

- Certains pourraient l'envisager...

Il semblait vraiment le croire, et elle fixa sur lui un regard scrutateur, n'osant s'autoriser la prétention de se persuader qu'il parlait de lui-même. Elle savait qu'il était célibataire, et l'une des cibles principales des dames de la Cour ayant une fille à marier. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle s'étonnait même qu'il n'ait pas encore choisi sa future comtesse parmi les plus jolies des nobles demoiselles dont les mères s'étaient arrangées pour qu'il croise le chemin. Mais, ne se voyant pas rivaliser avec les filles de duchesses et de marquises, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un parti potentiel.

Comme il se disposait à partir, il la surprit une nouvelle fois en lui demandant où elle logeait.

- Je ne sais si je dois vous le dire.

- Ne craignez rien, je ne compte pas réclamer la somme que j'ai donnée au médecin, l'assura-t-il, se méprenant sur la cause de sa réticence.

Elle ignorait d'ailleurs qu'il avait payé la consultation et, l'ayant appris, ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

- Et il n'est pas question que je ne vous rembourse pas ! conclut-elle un peu trop vivement.

Elle aurait peut-être quand même dû commencer par le remercier...

- Mais en avez-vous les moyens ?

Non, bien entendu. Même si les amis de Ronan la traitaient en veuve de héros et promettaient de ne jamais la laisser manquer de rien, elle se refusait à leur demander quoi que ce soit (accepter ce qu'ils offraient était déjà trop). Pourtant, elle voulait encore moins devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un qui, jusqu'à ce jour, ne lui avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt.

- Je les trouverai. Il est impensable que je vous laisse...

- Cette somme importe peu pour moi, l'interrompit-il. Et ce médecin s'est déplacé parce que j'ai décidé de l'appeler. Vous ne me devez rien.

D'un côté, il marquait un point (il était, en effet, responsable de la venue du médecin). Mais d'un autre...

- Au contraire, je vous dois beaucoup. Lucile n'aurait jamais pu me ramener jusqu'ici sans votre aide.

- Je ne pouvais laisser une jeune fille de votre rang sur le pavé au milieu de ces gens grossiers.

Le mépris évident qu'il avait pour les personnes de basse extraction la choqua d'autant plus qu'elle devinait trop bien ce qu'il aurait pensé de Ronan... et d'elle qui l'avait laissé la toucher. Elle ne dit rien, mais il vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il ne parlait pas de son amie.

- Qui est-elle ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite. Une fille de bourgeois ?

- La deuxième fille de monsieur Laridon Duplessis, premier commis du Contrôle général des finances, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Un ami de mon fiancé leur a demandé de m'héberger car, n'étant pas marié, il ne pouvait le faire lui-même.

Le sourire qu'il afficha dès le milieu de sa première phrase la déconcerta, et ce ne fut que quand il reprit la parole qu'elle en comprit la signification.

- Je saurai donc où vous trouver, dit-il, apparemment fier de sa manoeuvre.

- Mais pourquoi teniez-vous à le savoir ? s'écria-t-elle, vexée d'être tombée dans le piège et inquiète des conséquences possibles. S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas...

- Je garderai pour moi toutes les informations qui vous concernent, soyez-en assurée, promit-il avec ce qui parut à Olympe une parfaite sincérité.

Mais alors, quelles étaient ses intentions ? En repassant la conversation dans sa tête une fois rentrée chez Lucile et envoyée se coucher, elle entrevit bien une explication, mais sa modestie l'empêcha de l'accepter comme probable.


End file.
